1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool carriers. Particularly, the present invention relates to tool carriers worn by a worker in the building and construction trades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of pouches, cases or other such containers or carriers have been devised for holding and organizing tools, tool accessories or other small articles.
Tool belts have been used in the construction trades for many years by workers such as carpenters, construction workers, electricians, plumbers, and the like. Specially designed holsters and carriers have been utilized for various types of tools, which are hung by the tool belt.
Belt-supported pouches or bags for carrying tools, nails, tacks, screws, bolts, etc. are well known. Generally, such apparatus consist of a belt worn by the user, with a series of fixedly attached leather pouches positioned around the belt. Some of the belt devices have also had provision for multiple tool pockets for carrying two or more tools. These belt-supported pouches typically have an enclosed loop for receiving a belt. Others have incorporated clips that slide over an upper longitudinal edge of a belt to facilitate attaching the pouch to the belt.